Vie de famille
by sakunaya
Summary: La vie de Shelby et Santana 5 ans après la graduation de cette dernière. (T pour l'instant mais peut-être M plus tard)
1. prologue

**Je crois être la seul a faire une fic Sheltana en français et sa me rend toute fière! Donc n'hésiter pas a me donner vos commentaires.**

**Le premier chapitre est super petit mais c'est pour voir si vous voulez que je continue ou si ce couple est trop bizarre pour vous :p  
Merci à ma super beta, Brookey20!**

* * *

**_L'histoire se passe 5 ans après la saison 3 mais ne tient pas en compte la 4. Santana et Shelby ont travaillé ensemble a Broadway et sont tombées amoureuses. Elles habitent ensemble depuis 1 an avec Beth qui a maintenant 6 ans. Rachel, avec qui Santana a cohabité pendant 4 ans après le lycée, est au courant de leur relation et leur rend quelque fois visites. Quinn est également au courant puisqu'elle sort avec Rachel mais accepte plus difficilement se qu'est devenue Santana pour Beth_**_._

* * *

Ce soir là n'avait rien de spécial a priori pour Shelby et Santana. Un soir de semaine comme les autres où elles resteraient certainement blotties devant la télé, Beth entre elles, jusqu'a ce que la fatigue la prenne. Mais malheureusement pour elles qui espéraient passer une soirée tranquille, Rachel appela pour les prévenir qu'elle et Quinn allaient venir faire un tour, ce qui dans le jargon de la jeune Berry voulait dire qu'elles mangeraient avec eux et resteraient jusqu'à tard la nuit ou qu'elles avaient quelque chose a leur annoncé, ce qui d'après Santana était pire.

Après avoir raccroché le combiner, Shelby se dirigeant vers la cuisine où elle s'arrêta pour contempler le merveilleux spectacle s'offrant à elle. Santana était de dos entrain de préparer le repas pendant que Beth, qui du haut de ses 6 ans se prenait pour une adulte et demandait à faire autant que ses "mamans", mettait la table. Toutes les deux dansaient, ou plutôt se dandinait pour la plus jeune, et chantaient la chanson que la radio passait, sans se rendre compte que la plus âgée des trois les observait, un sourire aux lèvres en se disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une telle famille.


	2. Incomming message

**Me revoici! Le premier chapitre est enfin là! Donc sans vous dérangez plus longtemps bonne lecture!**

**Encore merci à Brookey20, ma beta!**

* * *

Lorsque Beth se retourna pour poser les assiettes sur la table, elle vit sa mère qui s'approchait de Santana par derrière, un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Contente d'être une complice de la plus grande, la petite imita le geste pour lui prouver qu'elle ne dirait rien. Arrivée à la hauteur de son amante, Shelby l'entoura de ses bras et posa doucement ses mains sur son ventre plat.

- Tu sais j'aurais pu m'occuper du repas, dit la plus vieille lorsque sa tête fut appuyée sur l'épaule de Santana.

- Je voulais faire plaisir à ma sexy de petite-amie pour pouvoir terminer la soirée nue dans un lit avec elle, rétorqua celle-ci avec un large sourire.

- San, la petite est juste à côté, la réprimanda Shelby outrée.

À ces mots, l'hispanique roula des yeux et se retourna pour être face à l'autre brune avant de l'embrasser passionnément pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Elle a déjà entendue pire, non ? Murmura Santana à l'oreille de Shelby juste après avoir décollé leurs lèvres.

- Justement tu devrais apprendre à surveiller ton langage si tu ne veux pas avoir à dormir sur le canapé, lui répondit cette dernière avec un petit sourire prouvant qu'elle ne mettrait jamais sa menace à exécution.

- Comme si tu pouvais te passer de mon corps pendant une nuit.

Cette remarque value à Santana une claque sur l'épaule, rien qui ne pourrait lui faire mal mais juste assez forte pour lui faire comprendre que c'était déplacé, et la perte du corps collé au sien jusqu'à présent. Pendant ce temps, Beth qui ne comprenait pas complètement pourquoi sa mère était fâchée, continuait de mettre la table pour trois lorsque la plus vieille lui donna deux assiettes de plus.

- Dois-je comprendre que la personne avec qui tu étais au téléphone était la naine et qu'elle s'est ENCORE inviter ? Demanda Santana après avoir vue sa moitié ajouter des places à leur table.

- Oui et tu n'as rien à dire, je sais que tu aimes bien Rachel au fond et Quinn est ta meilleure amie, confirma l'interpellée sur un ton sans réplique.

L'hispanique grommela mais ne rajouta rien et retourna s'occuper du repas puisqu'elle devait le faire non plus pour trois personnes mais bien cinq, ce qui la fit un peu regretter d'avoir décidé de le faire à la place de son amante.

- Tatie Quinn et grande sœur Rachel vont venir manger avec nous ? Demanda la seul blonde de la maison.

- Oui ma chérie, et je crois bien qu'elles ont quelque chose à nous annoncer avec l'excitation que Rachel avait en me parlant, lui répondit sa mère d'adoption.

- Ou bien, elle et blondie s'amusaient pendant que la naine te parlait, dit Santana tournée vers le four.

Shelby la fixa d'un regard mauvais tandis que Beth la regardait intrigué.

- Elles jouaient à quoi Sanny ? Questionna la petite étant trop jeune pour comprendre ce que « Sanny » sous-entendait.

- Et bien, elles ne jouaient pas vraiment elles… Commença la brune avant d'être coupée par la main de son amoureuse.

- Ce que San voulait dire mon cœur, c'est que Quinn et Rachel ne jouaient pas et qu'elles faisaient une blague, expliqua rapidement Shelby avant de continuer vers Santana. N'est-ce pas mon amour ?

-Ouiais, marmonna celle-ci en ôtant la main encore présente devant sa bouche.

* * *

Les trois filles finirent de tout préparer pour la soirée et s'assirent dans le salon en attendant leurs invitées qui ne semblaient ne jamais arriver.

- Mais elles se foutent de notre gueule, s'énerva Santana au bout de deux heures. Elles habitent à à peine trois coins de rues !

- Ma chérie calme toi, tenta de l'adoucir Shelby sachant fort bien qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre l'hispanique dans ces moments là. Elles vont surement arriver bientôt.

Dès qu'elle eu finit sa phrase on cogna à la porte que Beth s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

- Tu vois, dit la plus vieille avec un sourire en remerciant intérieurement sa fille d'être enfin arrivée.

Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre sa fille adoptive à la porte lorsqu'elle vue qui était chez elle.

* * *

**La suite samedie prochain ou plus tôt si j'ai de l'inspiration et l'inspiration vien avec les reviews donc :)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**


	3. fight with stranger

**Holla! Je sais je suis en retard d'une semaine mais j'avais beaucoup a faire!**

**Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai fait dans n'importe quel fic donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez! **

**Mille merci à Brookey20 pour la correction des fautes!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Puck !?

Shelby venait d'arriver à la porte lorsqu'elle remarqua que ce n'était pas Quinn et Rachel qui avait cogné mais bien Noah Puckerman sur qui Beth avait du sauter puisqu'elle était maintenant dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda la femme en tentant de se rappeler si son amante lui avait dit qu'il viendrait.

- Bah, j'avais envie de voir ma petite tête blonde, répondit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

- C'est pas une bonne raison pour te pointer chez moi sans invitation Puckerman ! Lui répliqua une hispanique avec un grand sourire.

Santana se dirigeait vers l'entrée pour voir pourquoi les femmes de sa vie n'étaient pas encore revenues, quand elle avait entendue la voix de Puck. Elle n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher de le taquiner sur le fait qu'il rentrait chez elle n'importe quand, bien qu'elle était plutôt contente de voir son ami puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés face à face depuis un moment. Pas parce qu'ils s'évitaient, mais simplement car le temps leur manquait et que le jeune homme venait voir Beth lorsque Santana travaillait la plupart du temps.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir espèce de folle, dit Puck en lui renvoyant son sourire et s'approcha d'elle, après avoir posé Beth par terre, puis l'a pris dans ses bras.

- Sanny est folle maman ? Demanda la petite en regardant les deux amis enlacés.

Les trois adultes partir tous dans un fou rire face à l'innocence de l'enfant qui croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils en les voyant rire d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'écria-t-elle contre les trois plus grands, vexée.

Remarquant que la petite était plus ou moins vraiment en colère, Santana calma son rire et s'accroupie pour être au niveau de la blonde.

- Non, je ne suis pas folle ma belle. Seulement ton oncle Puck est un peu stupide et...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase Noah lui donna une petite claque derrière la tête ce qui fit se relever l'hispanique assez vite. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire mauvais tandis que celui du juif se ternis un peu. Les deux se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant que Puck se mette à courir dans l'appartement en essayant de semer Santana qui le suivait en le menaçant de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait appris à Lima Height Adjacant. Shelby et Beth les regardait faire, la première en riant habituée à ce genre de chose et la seconde en ayant un air effrayé en pensant à ce que l'hispanique pourrait faire au seul homme présent dans la maison.

- Tu crois que Sanny va vraiment faire des bobos à tonton Puck ? Demanda la petite à sa mère en regardant vers la cuisine où Puck et Santana avaient disparus et l'où on entendait maintenant le bruit caractéristique de chose qui sont lancées sur le plancher.

- Bien sûr que non ma chérie. Ils s'aiment beaucoup trop pour se faire du mal. Je crois qu'ils ne font que jouer. Lui répondit la plus vieille avec un sourire puis pris la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Viens on va eller voir ce qu'ils font.

Arrivées dans la cuisine elles virent que celle-ci était dans un désorde pas possible. Il y avait des oeufs et de la farine un peu partout, la moitié des chaises étaient renversées et la table avait été poussé vers le fond de la pièce. Au centre de ce fouillie, se tenaient les deux ex-amants riant au éclat et pas vraiment plus propre que la cuisine.

- Mais... Comment vous avez fait ça ? Demanda Shelby interloquée après avoir lâché la main de la blonde.

Les interpellés allaient répondre mais la plus jeune pris un oeuf qui était (au miracle) intacte et le lança vers eux en disant qu'elle aussi voulait jouer avant qu'ils n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche. A ce geste, les trois adultes repartir dans un fou rire où, cette fois, Beth les rejoignit avec plaisir. Puis, les quatre entrèrent dans une grande guerre de bouffe sans penser au fait qu'ils allaient devoir ranger après. Au bout d'un moment, on cogna à la porte pour la deuxième fois de la journée et les deux équipes, former de Puck et Beth et Santana et Shelby, lachèrent la nourriture qu'ils comptaient se lancer en se regardant.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller ouvrir la porte... Dit Santana en se disant que c'était surment Quinn et Rachel qui était, enfin, arriver.

- Au non ! Pas comme ça ! Répliqua Shelby en autant des résidus de nourriture des cheveux de son amante.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau.

- J'ai l'impression que l'on a pas le choix, soupira Shelby tandis que les trois autres ce dirigeaient déjà vers l'entrée en faisant fit de la saleté de leurs vêtements.

Santana ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec Quinn qui la regarda bizarrement jusqu'à ce que l'autre blonde lui saute dans les bras pour avoir un câlin. Rachel qui se tenait derrière la plus grande blonde, s'avança et se mit à rire lorsqu'elle vit l'état de ses deux amis et de sa mère qui venait juste d'arriver. Quinn entra dans l'appartement tenant toujours Beth sur elle mais la petite juive elle resta dans la porte trop occuper à rire pour se rendre compte qu'elles avaient été invité à entrer.

- Hey Berry ! Tu comptes te marrer encore longtemps où tu rentres ? Parce que je peux aussi bien t'enfermer dehors tu sais ? Lui dit Santana.

Rachel leva les yeux vers l'hispanique ce qui ne fit que faire redoubler son rire, mais elle entra tout de même.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller se changer. Fit remarquer Shelby lorsque sa fille biologique eu finit de rire.

- Excellente idée ! Vous êtes dégoutants. Rit Rachel. Même toi mon amour.

Quinn se regarda et remarqua que Beth qui était collée à elle, l'avait sali autant qu'eux.

- Viens Q, je vais te passer de mes vêtements. Parce que je n'ai pas envi que le hobbit chiale qu'elle ne peut pas te coller puisque tu es sale. Lâcha Santana en la regardant des pieds à la tête.

- Okay. J'te suis. Répondit la blonde en la suivant après avoir déposé Beth.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre Sheltanienne tandis que Rachel demanda ce que Puck faisait là.

* * *

**Je vais essayer de mettre la suite samedi prochain pour de vrai cette fois mais je ne promet rien.**

**Pour le bout de la cuisine j'ai été GRANDEMENT inspiré par le moment quick de la saison 1 où il se lance de la farine. (moment que j'ai adoré)**

**J'ai hâte de voir vos réaction!**


	4. Pain or?

**Vraiment mille fois désolé pour le méga retard! Je comptais poster bien avant mais j'avais les études et mon ordi a bogé (deux fois)! Et je suis parti en voyage (a Cuba et après a N-Y!)  
Mais bon maintenant je vais recommencer a poster plus régulièrement promis!  
J'espère que les rares personnes qui lisent cette histoire vont être heureux**

**bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chambre de Santana et Shelby:**

-Q... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre nous?

Santana avait prononcée ces mots dés qu'elles étaient entrées dans la chambre de l'hispanique. Quinn, étant face a la garde-robe de son amie et donc dos a celle-ci, ce retourna pour la fixer.

-Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu veux parler Lopez, dit froidement la blonde avant de retourner a sa recherche de vêtemes portable.

La latino soupira devant le manque de coopération de son amie, puis la pris par le poignet décidée à avoir une réponse dans les prochaine minutes. Elle retourna la plus grande* vers elle et la plaqua au mur. Quinn regarda Santana, un air de défi dans les yeux.

-J'ai dit, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour qu'on en soit rendue là blondie, redit la brune en fesant fit du regard un brin hautain de la blonde.

-Et moi j'ai dit, que je ne voyais pas de quoi tu voulais parler Lespez.

Quinn essaya de se défaire de la prise de l'hispanique tout en parlant. Toute fois cette dernière ayant prévue le coup, réussit a la maintenir au mur et ce rapprocha encore un peu de la mère biologique de Beth pour ne plus qu'elle bouge.

-Ne joue pas a sa avec moi Fabray.

Santana était si proche que la blonde pouvais sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle frisonna un peu lorsque la latino reposa sa question plus lentement que les fois précédente.

-Lâche moi Santana! hurla la blonde sachant fort bien que la plus petite ne prendrais pas le risque de se faire voir dans cette position si l'une des personne de l'autre côté de la porte décidait de venir voir ce qui ce passait.

Ce qui marcha fort bien puisque la brune s'éloigna de Quinn, lâchant son bras par le fait même.

-J'attend toujours une réponse, dit simplement Santana avant de laisser la blonde seule dans la chambre.

* * *

**Pov Santana**

Je sorti de la chambre puis me dirigeant vers le cuisine. Mais bon sang! À quoi Quinn jouait! J'en avait marre, depuis que j'étais avec Shelby Q me fesait la tête. D'accord sa dois faire bizzare de voir sa meilleure amie sortir avec la mère adoptive de sa fille... Mais elle sort bien avec le hobbit et je ne dit rien moi! Elle fait vraiment tout un plat pour absolument rien. Surtout qu'elle ne sait pas la nouvelle...

* * *

**Pov Narrateur**

Santana était tellement dans ses penser que lorsqu'elle entra dans cuisine, d'où un bruit de conversation s'élevait, elle ne ce rendit pas compte qu'elle fonça dans Beth.

-AILLE! Cria la petite blonde fraichement changer.

-Oups. Désolé ma chérie je ne t'avais pas vue. Ça va? Je ne t'ais pas fait mal au moin? S'excusa l'hispanique en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien. Mais a quoi tu pensais Sanny? Tu a mal au ventre? Demanda la petite.

La brune la regarda en ce demandais le pourquoi de cette question. Voyant que l'adulte ne comprenais pas Beth commença a s'expliquer.

-Et bien en arrivant tu te tenais le ventre comme moi quand j'ai des bobos dans mon bedon... Donc tu a mal? redemanda la blonde avec de grands yeux inquiet que sa "deuxième maman" soit malade.

La latina chercha quelque chose à répondre quand Rachel les vues toutes les deux prets de l'entrée de la cuisine presque propre. Elle s'approcha avec un grand sourire comme à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait seul ensemble. La terrifiante Snixx devenais un gros ours en peluche près de la gamine qu'elle ne cessait de caliner et de protèger. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Rachel qui avait appris à connaitre l'hispanique au sang chaud durant les quatres ans où elles avaient habités ensemble, et qui savait qu'elle était plutôt difficil d'approche normalement.

Losque Rachel arriva à leur hauteur Santana souffla. Sauver par le gong, pensa-t-elle. Par contre la blonde dans ses bras elle ce fichait de savoir si sa "grande soeur" était la ou pas. Elle voulait juste une réponse à sa question et continuait de fixer la plus grande, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Hey vous deux! Qu'es-ce que vous faite? Demanda la petite brune en arrivant devant eux.

-Chuuuut Rae! Sanny doit me dire si elle est malade ou pas! Répliqua la blonde sans cesser de fixer la latina.

-Malade? Rachel regarda Santana. Elle n'a pas l'air malade Beth pourquoi tu dit sa?

Santana observait l'échange des deux plus petites en ce demandant si quelqu'un pourrait la sauver de son futur interrogatoir. C'est ce moment que Quinn choisi pour entrer dans la pièce. Le destin voulait certainement que Santana ne dise rien pour lui faire évité la question deux fois de suite. Donc, Quinn entra dans la piece en lancant un regard noir à l'hispanique avant de voir Rachel prèt d'elle et de sourire comme un idiote.

-Salut ma chérie! Es-ce que je suis assez propre pour toi maintenant? demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle même pour montrer les vétements qu'elle avait pris dans les tiroir de sa meilleure amie.

-Superbe, comme toujours. Ria Rachel avant de l'embrasser. Mais Beth allait m'expliquer pourquoi elle pensait que Santana était malade...

-Mais bon ce n'est rien de bien important puisque je ne suis pas malade. Beth a dû s'inquiète pour aucune raison. s'expliqua la latina.

-Sanny! C'est même pas vrai ce que tu dit! Cria la plus petite blonde. Elle ce tenait le ventre c pour sa que je croit qu'elle a des bobos. En plus des fois la nuit elle va vomir...

Quinn et Rachel regardère en même temps Santana avec de grand yeux.

* * *

**Les prochains chapitres seront plus long seulement j'ai eu la flemme de tout réécrire celui la.  
Vous avez aimez? détesté? vous voulez m'assasiner pour mon retard?  
les review sont fait pour sa donc enjoy!**


	5. over the love

**Je suis toujours en vie! Je suis encore désolé pour le méga retard mais il c'est passé tellement de chose dans ma vie c'Est temps si qu'il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai réussi a pondre quelque chose de potable!  
**

**J'espère que que ce chapitre va vous plaire! oh et merci À tout le monde pour les fav, les follow et les reviews! je vous adore tous et promis je répondrais au review au prochain chapitre! **

**Maintenant enjoy!**

* * *

Les cinq adultes étaient assis à la table de la cuisine tandis que Beth jouait dans le salon avec ses jouets. La nouvelle que Shelby et Santana avaient annoncé aux autres était quelque chose à quoi Quinn ne s'attendait pas, du moins pas maintenant. C'est pourquoi elle évitait de croiser le regard des deux femmes assises en face d'elle préférant fixer le bois de la table. À ses côtés ce tenait Rachel qui, elle, souriait comme une idiote depuis tout à l'heure. Bien sûr, elle non plus ne s'attendait à ça, mais, même si l'idée d'avoir une demi-sœur ou un demi-frère qui ressemblerait à Santana était un peu étrange, elle était vraiment heureuse pour son amie et sa mère. Parce que oui, Santana était bel et bien enceinte! La plus vieille de la salle et la latino avaient prévue avoir un enfant environ 4 mois après qu'elle aient emménager ensemble. À force d'argument et de câlins l'hispanique avait réussie à ce que l'autre brune accepte de lui laissé porter leur premier enfant. Donc, après 3 mois d'essaie infructueux, elles avaient finalement réussie mais elles voulaient attendre avant de le dire à leur amis de peur de leur réaction. Et elles n'avaient peut-être pas tord d'attendre au vue de la réaction de Quinn.

_30 minute plus__ tôt_

Rachel et Quinn regardèrent Santana puis son ventre et de nouveau Santana avec de grand yeux.

-Beth, ma chérie, tu peux aller jouer dans le salon quelque instant, s'il te plait? demanda la femme à la peau halée.

La petite la regarda un moment avec une moue avant de prendre une décision. Elle s'approcha de la petite-amie de sa mère adoptive, qui se pencha pour être a sa hauteur, et lui chuchota quelque mots à l'oreille.

-Tu me le dirais Sanny si t'était malade en? Demanda t-elle avec une petite voix, ce qui fit sourire Santana.

-Bien sûr ma belle. Maintenant va jouer. Je dois parler avec Q et Berry. Lui dit a voix basse la latino en souriant toujours.

La petite l'embrassa sur la joue et partie en courant vers le salon où ses jouets étaient étalés par terre. Rachel la regarda partir avec un tendre sourir sur le visage en ce disant que la diabolique Santana avait bien changer. Alors que Quinn fixait toujours l'hispanique d'un œil mauvais. Revenant a ce qu'il était entrain de ce passer avant le départ de l'enfant, la plus petite des deux brunes fixa l'autre.

-Alors Santana... Des nausées matinales, des crampe au ventre... Tu es enceinte c'est sa? Dit Rachel avec un grand sourire.

Santana la regarda avec un regard un peu géné. Elle n'avait pas prévue de l'annoncer aussi tôt. Mais puisqu'elle y était autant le dire...

-Et oui moi et ma petite Sanny attendons un enfant. Dit Shelby avec un grand sourire en avançant vers les trois femme suivie de Puck. Et nous serions plus qu'heureuse que tu sois la marraine Quinn. N'es-ce pas chérie? Continua t-elle alors qu'elle avait mis ses bras autour de la taille de Santana.

L'hispanique cligna plusieurs fois des yeux essayant de savoir quand Shelby était arriver devant elle. Puis au fur et a mesure que la plus vieille parlait, un sourire pris place à sa moue d'incompréhension.

-Bien sûr que nous serions heureuse que Quinn soit la marraine! Et Puck seras le parrain. Ne fait pas cette tête Berry! Tu pourras être la marraine du prochain. Fini la latino lorsque Rachel la regarda avec des yeux battue qui voulait dire pourquoi-elle-et-pas-moi.

La plus petite des cinq sauta dans les bras de Santana la fesant presque basculer, mais par chance son poids quasi inexistant aida la plus grande a la rattraper. Puck lui sourie comme un idiot. Comme si il le savait déjà. Ce que Quinn remarqua assez vite puisqu'elle regardais n'importe où d'autre que la latino et son amante depuis l'annonce. Elle se dirigea subtilement vers lui, ce qui ne fut pas difficilement vue que les deux futur mères étaient au prise avec une masse brune gigotant partout et n'arrêtant pas de les féliciter.

-Pourquoi ne semble tu pas étonner? Ne me dis pas que tu t'y attendais tout de même. Chuchota la blonde à l'oreille du juif.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Quinnie j'étais aussi surpris que vous lorsqu'elles m'ont dit que San étais enceinte. Ria Puck à la question de son amie.

-Tu... Tu le savais déjà? Pourquoi elles ne nous on rien dit à nous! S'écria la jeune femme sans le vouloir, ce qui attira le regard de tout le monde.

Au bout d'un moment de silence plutôt gênant, Santana s'exclaffa tellement la réaction de tout le monde lui semblais idiote. Quinn qui fesait une mini crise de jalousie, Rachel qui lui sautait dessus et Puck devait répondre au question de la première nommé. Elle ce dit que vue de l'extérieur ils devait faire une belle bandes un peu folle. Étrangement son rire ce propagea à Rachel, Shelby et Puck. Seule Quinn garda un air sérieux ne comprenant pas ce qui était à ce point hilarant. Bien que personne dans la salle ne semblais le savoir.

-Bon on devrait peut-être allé s'asseoir pour parlé un peu. Souffla Shelby lorsqu'elle eu fini de rire la tête appuyer sur l'épaule de son amante.

-Bonne idée. Dit Santana en embrassant la commissure des lèvres de sa brune.

Elle ce dégagea de l'étreinte et parti vers la table de la salle à manger suivie d'un Noah encore plié de rire pour aucune raison. Shelby les suivie de près, mais offrit un sourire compatissant à Rachel en voyant que Quinn ne bougeait pas de sa place avant de les rejoindre. La petite brune le lui rendit puis soupira en ce retourna vers sa petite-amie. La belle blonde était comme figer au sol. seule sa poitrine ce soulevant au rythme de sa respiration et le clignement de ses yeux prouvait qu'elle était encore en vie.

_Elles veulent que je sois la marraine de leur enfant. Moi Quinn Fabray! Je suis tellement heureuse! Mais si elles ne fesait sa que pour que je sois contente? Si elles me prenaient en pitié? Sa voudrais dire qu'elles n'en n'ont rien a faire de moi! Non calme toi ma vieille. Jamais Santana ou Shelby ne te ferais sa! C'est de ta meilleure amie et de la mère adoptive de ta fille dont il est question. Mais si... Non! Écoute moi Fabray tu vas aller les voir et leur dire que tu serais plus que d'accord d'être la marraine de leur enfant. Mais je ne peux pas faire sa! Lopez ma voler l'amour de Beth... Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais. À moi que... Bien sûr! Je suis un génie! Autant profiter du fait d'être la marraine_ _de leur marmaille. Tu vas voir Lopez ce que sa fait de ce faire abandonner par sa progéniture! _

Rachel regarda longuement son amante qui semblais plonger dans ses penser. Et la connaissant, la petite brune savait que ce à quoi elle pensait n'était pas le premier cadeau qu'elle donnerais à l'enfant a venir. Ce qui l'inquièta le plus par contre fut le sourire carnassier que la blonde fit lorsqu'elle eu enfin fini de penser.

-Tu viens? On va demander pourquoi Puck sais sa avant nous. Dit Quinn en jouant la fille innocente.

Elle pris la main de Rachel et la tira jusqu'a la table où tout le monde était assis. Elle devait réagir comme tout à l'heure, avant la concoction de son plan. La grande Quinn Fabray allait devoir sortir ses jeux d'actrice.

* * *

**Voilà! je sais que ce chapitre ce concentre beaucoup sur Quinn mais il me fallait un événement pour ne pas que la fic devienne récurente.  
J'espère que vous avez apprècier! Et a moins qu'il ne se passe autre chose de grave dans ma vie les chapitres devrait sortir toute les fin de semaine (pour de vrai cette fois! jurer sur la tête de Naya!)**

**Dite moi ce que vous en avez penser! les review servent à sa :)**


	6. daddy

**J'ai réussi! Chez moi on est encore dimanche donc j'ai réussi a poster la fin de semaine! voici pour les reviews...**

**juju8: ****premièrement merci pour la review c'est gentil! Ensuite je m'amuse comme une petite folle avec Quinn en méchante mwahahaha! Rachel à toujours été hystérique non? :p Et tu vois j'ai réussi!**

**les autres je répondrais par mp demain!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. :D**

* * *

Personne à la table ne voulait parler le premier. Puck parce qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire Rachel parce qu'elle avait un peu honte de son amante, Quinn parce qu'elle préparait son plan et de toute façon elle ce disait que ce n'étais pas a elle de parler la première et finalement Santana... Qui n'était tout simplement pas assise avec eux puisqu'elle était partie expliquer la situation à Beth. C'est Shelby qui après un long moment de silence commença a parler. Elle expliqua au deux autre femmes la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas encore au courant et aussi pourquoi elles ne leur avait jamais parlé de leurs désire de devenir mères d'un deuxième enfant, Santana comptant la petite blonde comme l'une des siennes. C'est justement au moment où la plus vieille le fit remarqué que l'autre blonde dans la maison fronça des sourcils. Mais bien sûr sa petite-amie étant pendue au lèvres de sa mère biologique, personne ne le remarqua. Sauf Puck. Il avait deviné que son ex complotait quelque chose de malsain et sa l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il était au première loge de tout les déboires de Quinn pour ravoir Beth et il ne voulait pas que la belle blonde face du mal à sa meilleure amie pour la garde de sa fille. Le juif fixait donc la jeune femme en essayant de deviner son plan.

_Qu'est-ce que tu prépare encore Quinn? Je croyais que tu avais fini par accepter que Santana soit plus proche de Beth que toi... J'ai dû me tromper. Tu es encore Ice Queen, tu n'as pas changé. Je connais ce regard. Il annonce toujours quelque chose de mauvais. Mais t'inquiète pas Quinn, je vais rester avec toi. Je vais t'empêcher de commettre le pire. Compte sur moi._

-Puck tu nous écoute? Demanda Rachel qui venait de sortir le jeune homme de ses pensées.

-Euh ouai? Vous parliez de Santana c'est sa? Essaya l'homme a crête.

Les trois femmes assissent à la table commencèrent a rire en même temps au paroles de Puck.

-Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle? Essaya de comprendre Noah en ce grattant la tête.

-Et bien si Santana est un homme ou un extraterrestre qui peux tomber enceinte toute seule alors oui nous parlions de Santana. Répondit Rachel entre deux rire qu'elle tentait d'étouffer.

C'est ce moment que Santana choisi pour entrer dans la salle à manger avec Beth qui la tenait par la main.

-Pourquoi Sanny serait un extraterrestre? Elle n'est pas verte! Dit la plus jeune innocemment ce qui fit sourire les adultes n'étant pas encore entrain de rire, c'est à dire Santana, Puck et Quinn qui avait arrêter lorsque l'hispanique était arriver.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie je sais bien que San n'est pas verte. Dit Shelby en fessant un subtil clin d'œil a son amante. C'est seulement que ton oncle Noah ne nous écoutais pas du tout et nous voulions lui faire remarqué.

-J'écoutais tout ce que vous disez! Répliqua le jeune homme du tact au tact.

Santana haussa un sourcil. Elle connaissait très bien son ami et était sûr que sa petite-amie avait dit la vérité.

-Ah oui Puck? alors de quoi parlait-elles? Dit la latino avec un sourire sadique sachant que le juif ne saurais pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-euh... Et bien... Elles disaient que... T'étais un homme? Essaya Puck avec un demi sourire.

Santana de rire ce qui fit sursauter la petite blonde qui ce rapprocha de sa mère adoptive.

-Vraiment Pucky? Je suis un homme? Tu devrais être bien placé pour savoir que non pourtant. Ria la jeune femme. Sérieusement de quoi parliez vous?

-Rachel me demandais qui étais le père de l'enfant et pourquoi Noah était au courant pour le bébé avant eux. Répondit le plus vieille de la tablée en jetant un coup d'œil à Quinn qui ruminait dans son coin, en ce promettant d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas quand Noah serait parti. Tu veux bien leur répondre pendant que je finis de préparé le repas mon amour?

-Pas de problème. Dit l'hispanique avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de son amante qui c'était levé et qui ce dirigeais vers la cuisine avec Beth qui avait insister pour l'aider. Bon les enfants je vais vous dire ce que vous attendez depuis tout à l'heure. Mais! avant Quinni doit me dire ce qui ne vas pas.

Tous regardèrent la jeune Fabray qui releva la tête en entendant son surnom qu'elle trouvait totalement stupide. Rachel lui serra doucement le genoux en lui intimant des yeux d'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. Quinn soupira a ce regard et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce qui ne vas pas Lopez c'est que tu ne m'es pas dit que tu étais enceinte dès que tu l'as su! C'est injuste que Puck sois au courant avant moi! Explosa la blonde sans exposer les véritables raisons de son semi-isolement.

-Hey calme toi Quinn! Je l'ai su sans que San me le dise! J'ai juste entendue une conversation téléphonique que je n'aurais pas dû entendre ok? Expliqua Noah rapidement pour calmer la furie.

-Une conversation téléphonique? Répéta la petite juive sans comprendre. De qui?

-Kurt et moi. Répondit la latino ce qui étonna tout le monde.

-Et pourquoi Kurt, de qui tu n'est même pas proche, devrait savoir que tu attend un enfant, qui plus est le futur frère ou la futur soeur de ma fille, avant moi et Rach? Dit Quinn les dents serré.

Puck regarda Santana avec un large sourire tandis que celle-ci ce mordait la lèvre.

-Et bien Q... Je suis devenue plus proche de Kurt depuis un moment...

-Oh mon dieu! C'est lui le père! Cria Rachel toute heureuse d'avoir découvert le secret de son meilleur ami.

-Mais bon sang Berry tu ne peux pas me laisser parler? Oui, c'est lui le père et comme Puck habite avec lui et son hobbit gélifier il la su avant vous voilà. Finis Santana en grognant.

-Le souper est enfin près! Dit Shelby en sortant de la cuisine.

* * *

**finis! je sais que ce chapitre est plus court mais je voulais le poster aujourd'hui donc... Voilà!**

**Review please!**


	7. Mamma mia

**Désolé du retard! Gros manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre! Mais vue que je vous ai fait patienter, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres.**

**Du kurtchela pour tout le chapitre! **

* * *

-Tu veux ma mort c'est ça? cria une jeune latino.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas ta mort! dit une brune en prenant l'autre dans ses bras.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'acheter ma foutue crème glacée pour tremper mes cornichons? pleura Santana en se blottissant dans l'étreinte chaleureuse.

Cinq mois avaient passé depuis que le couple avait annoncé à leurs amis la grande nouvelle. Étrangement, depuis ce jour, Quinn venait de plus en plus souvent les voir et passait toutes ses fins de semaine avec sa meilleure amie. Par contre, en ce samedi matin pluvieux, la jeune femme travaillait et ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de l'hispanique au goûts plutôt étranges et au sautes d'humeur beaucoup trop fréquentes. C'est donc sa fiancée, Rachel, qui était venue s'occuper de Santana pendant que Shelby était au bureau pour un dossier urgent et que Beth était chez une amie. La brunette avait vite compris qu'elle n'aurait pas une journée de tout repos. Elle qui avait prévu écouter un film avec son amie et dormir un peu, ses plans étaient vite tombés à l'eau. La latino lui faisait un crise depuis au moins dix minutes parce qu'elle n'était pas allée lui chercher de la crème glacée.

-San attend un peu! Bon sang tu es pire qu'une enfant. J'ai appelé Kurt, il va venir avec ce que tu veux mais juste... Arrête de manger ça! San on ne mange pas du nutella avec des frites, s'exaspéra Rachel en voyant son amie mordre dans l'une des frites qu'il restait du dîner.

-Mais j'ai faim! Répliqua l'autre brune en avalant une autre frite.

-Lâche la frite San. lui dit la brunette en lui prenant la nourriture des mains, ce qui fit monter les larmes au yeux de la plus vieille*. Kurt va arriver bientôt tu peux attendre encore cinq minute tout de même.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Si je ne mange pas maintenant je vais mourir! s'écria la latino.

Rachel soupira. _Pourquoi Kurt prend tout ce temps? Je me suis habituée à Santana depuis le temps mais la elle me fait peur! Qu'est-ce que Shelby avait en tête aussi, à laisser Satan en personne tomber enceinte!_

La brunette fut couper dans ses pensée par trois petits coups à la porte. Elle ce retourna avec un grand sourire vers Santana qui avait enfin lâché son pot de nutella.

-Tiens, je pari que c'est... Commença la plus petite avant de cesser après avoir vue son amie courir pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-HUMMEL! Dit moi que tu as ma crème glacée! S'égosilla la latino dès qu'elle eu Kurt devant elle.

Ce dernier laissa sortir un petit rire avant de donner se qu'elle voulait à la jeune femme sans dire un mot. Il avait appris, à force de venir voir si l'hispanique ce portait bien (parce qu'il prenait son rôle de "père" très au sérieux), qu'il ne fallait jamais essayer de lui parler et encore moins de la contredire avant qu'elle ai mangé ce qu'elle dé , dès que l'hispanique parti avec sa fameuse crème glacée dans la cuisine, il alla s'asseoir dans le petit salon vite rejoint par Rachel qui n'en pouvait plus de leur amie.

-Elle t'as mené la vie dure n'est-ce pas? Demanda le châtain avec un sourire tout en regardant la diva.

-Oh ma Barbra. Kurt tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'enfer que j'ai vécu avant que tu n'arrive! J'ai toujours su que Santana était demande mais maintenant qu'elle est enceinte c'est mille fois pire! Tu te rend compte! En plus il va y avoir une mini elle dans environ un mois! Je plaint Shelby et Beth qui vont devoir vivre avec Satan et Satan jr.. Mais merci Kurt. Tu m'as sans doutes sauver la vie! Dramatisa la brunette en se blottissant contre son ami tandis que celui-ci riait de bon cœur.

-Je suis sûr que sa ne dérangeras pas Shelby du tout Rach. Je te rappelle que c'était leur idée à toute les deux. Rit le jeune homme.

À peine cinq minute plus tard, Santana arriva dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé entre les deux occupants déjà présent avec une cuillère et un cornichon dans un pot de crème glacée. Elle posa sa nourriture devant elle sur la table basse, pris la télécommande et ouvrit la télé à son poste favori où il passait un film policier, avant de déposé sa télécommande et de reprendre son "repas" pour ensuite ce calé dans le divan. Rachel soupira et ce décala un peu, tandis que Kurt, coincé entre la latino et le bras du sofa, tenta de respirer un peu.

-Berry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enfuit? J'ai froid moi! Se plaignit la femme enceinte avant d'engloutir une masse informe de ce qu'elle attendais depuis un moment.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te servir de couverture San. Je suis ici pour ne pas que tu fasse n'importe quoi, mais surtout pour ne pas que tu appelle Shelby, Quinn ou Kurt à toute les heures pour leur demander si tu est grosse, si tu allais mourir pendant l'accouchement ou pour dire que tu t'ennui comme la dernière fois que nous t'avons laissé seule! La réprimanda l'interpellé.

Santana grogna un peu au souvenir alors que Kurt lui s'esclaffa.

* * *

_2 semaines plus tôt _

-Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ma chérie? Tu n'as besoin de rien? Demanda Shelby à sa petite-amie.

-Shel, je suis enceinte, pas entrain de mourir! Rit Santana devant l'inquiétude de son amante.

-Okay. Si il y a quoi que ce soit appelle moi. Je t'aime. Lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Elle prit son sac rapidement et dit à Beth de ce dépêcher avant de prendre ses clés.

-À tout à l'heure Tana! Dit la gamine avant d'embrasser la joue de la latino. Toi aussi bébé Tana! Finit-elle en donnant un baiser sur le ventre plutôt rond de sa deuxième mère.

Elle rejoignit la plus vieille et sorti en disant au revoir de la main à l'hispanique qui sourit. Elle trouvait vraiment la petite blonde mignonne.

_Bon! J'ai toute la journée pour faire ce dont j'ai envie! Alors... Enfaite je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je devrais faire... Ah! Je sais! Je vais faire le ménage, Shel va être contente et on va totalement baiser ce soir!_

Santana sourit à son idée qu'elle califirait de super et commença à mettre son plan a exécution. Elle était entrain de passer l'aspirateur lorsqu'elle arriva devant un miroir. La latino évitait les miroir depuis quelque temps parce que dès qu'elle ce voyait, elle partait en larme en disant qu'elle était grosse et en pensant que Shelby ne l'aimait plus. Normalement lorsque sa arrivait, son amante était avec elle et la consolait le mieux possible, mais cette fois elle était toute seule...

_Calme toi Santana. C'est normal que ton ventre ai gonflé, tu es enceinte. Pas besoin de paniquer pour si peu. Dès que tu vas avoir accouché tu vas reprendre ton physique de fille sexy. Mais si l'accouchement ce passait mal!?_

À ces pensées, la brune commença à paniquer. Elle lâcha l'aspirateur en vitesse et courra de la salle de bain au salon où était posé le téléphone. Une fois le combiné en main elle composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

-Hello? Santana? Répondit Shelby après avoir décroché.

-Je vais mourir! C'est sûr avec la malchance que j'ai! Toi, Beth et le ou la futur mini moi aller vous retrouver tout seul, mais sa c'est seulement si tu ne me quitte pas avant! Je sais que tu crois que je suis grosse! Je me suis vue dans le miroir tout à l'heure! Pourquoi tu répond pas? Tu ne m'aime plus c'est ça? Dit Santana à une vitesse hallucinante avec les larmes au yeux.

-Ma chérie calme toi. Je t'aime plus que tout et il ne t'arriveras rien durant l'accouchement je te le promet. Tu n'es pas grosse mon amour, juste enceinte. Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser. Toi et Beth êtes les deux personne à qui je tiens le plus dans ce monde. Peu importe de quoi tu vas avoir l'air je vais toujours t'aimer, même avec des cheveux blanc lorsque tu seras vieille. Alors ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. Je t'aime. La calma la plus vieille avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Shel. Je sais pas ce qui m'as pris désolé. Je te laisse travailler. S'excusa l'hispanique avant de raccrocher.

_dix minutes plus tard _

-Mais Quinn! Tu es sûr que je vais m'en sortir? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai vue dans les films c'est vraiment souffrant! En plus j'ai lu sur internet qu,il pouvait y avoir des complication! Cria presque la latino dans le téléphone.

-S je t'assure que tout vas bien ce passer. Crois moi. Maintenant je suis désolé mais j'ai du travail à faire. Dit Quinn avant de raccrocher.

-Lâcheuse. Marmonna en même temps la brune.

_cinq minute plus tard_

-Allô, Kurt Hummel à l'appareil.

-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur t! Je m'ennui toute seule! J'ai rien à faire dans cette appartement! Viens avec moi on va parler de mode si tu veux je veux juste pas rester toute seule plus longtemps.

-San, tu sais bien que je dois terminer l'habit sur lequel je travail pour demain.

-Bah justement! T'auras qu'a le finir ce soir ou cette nuit je m'en fiche. Sauf que TU es le père de l'enfant donc TU t'occupe de moi! De toute façon c'est pas comme si sa te prenais longtemps finir un habit. Même dessiner une garde robe complète ne doit que te prendre une journée vue ton génie.

-Merci pour ce demi-compliment San, mais tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux je ne viendrais pas chez toi pour te faire plaisir.

-Tu ne m'auras pas laisser le choix Hummel... Je vais capturer Blaine jusqu'a ce que tu viennes passer la journée avec moi!

-QUOI!? Tu n'oserais pas?

-Oh que si lady Hummel! Et croit moi il ne survivra pas longtemps longtemps ton hobbit!

-Qu'est-ce que tu...? Pour la dernière fois Satan... BLAINE N'EST PAS UN HOBBIT! Et tu dit n'importe quoi. Tu ne sais même pas où il est!

-Pfff! Va te faire enculer Hummel! De toute façon t'es habitué. J'espère juste que mon enfant auras pas ton gène d'entraide.

-San... Tu sais que l'entraide n'as aucun lien avec...

Puis Santana raccrocha en soupirant. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

_Moment présent_

-Faut dire que tes insultes ne son plus ce qu'elles étaient Satan. Rit un peu plus Kurt en regardant Santana qui c'était mise à bouder.

-Oh aller San! Arrête de nous bouder. Je sais que tout ne nous en veux pas dans le fond de t'avoir rappeler ton "mauvais" souvenir. Dit Rachel en se rapprochant de son amie.

Santana soupira de nouveau. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Rachel pendant que Kurt commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Je vous déteste. Marmonna l'hispanique fessant rire ses deux amis.

-Nous aussi on t'aime Satan. Lui répondit Kurt avant de mettre un film sur lequel ils s'endormir tout les trois, bien qu'ils n'était qu'en début d'après-midi.

* * *

**Et fin du chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé car j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration au départ.**

**Dite moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout montrer moi que je n'écrit pas dans le vide! **

**Merci d'avoir lue :)**


End file.
